1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to auxiliary steps. More particularly, it relates to an auxiliary step means that is storable beneath a cabinet when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many kitchen cabinets are positioned at heights that are unreachable by many people. Small step ladder-like platforms can be used to reach high cabinets, but such ladders occupy storage space when not in use and thus add to the clutter of a household.
Inventors have responded to the problem by developing step structures that are stored under or in kitchen counters. Those that are stored in the counters occupy storage space and thus have less value relative to those that are stored under a counter in an otherwise unused space.
Typically, the step structures provide a single step that may help some people reach the cabinets, but for many people a single step is not enough. There are some step structures that provide two steps, but some people do not require a second step.
What is needed, then, is a step structure that provides a single step to those who require just a single step, and that provides a second step when needed by those who require a second step.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.
The longstanding but heretofore unfulfilled need for an apparatus that brings elevated kitchen cabinets within reach is now met by a new, useful, and nonobvious invention that enables a user to deploy a single step or a double step as needed.
The novel auxiliary step means of this invention is adapted to be stored in a space under a counter. The structure includes a transversely disposed, vertical front wall and a transversely disposed, vertical rear wall positioned in parallel, longitudinally spaced apart relation to the vertical front wall. The vertical rear wall has a transverse extent equal to a transverse extent of the vertical front wall.
A pair of longitudinally extending, transversely spaced apart vertical side walls have leading ends secured to opposite ends of the vertical front wall. A horizontally disposed top wall has a longitudinal extent substantially equal to a longitudinal extent of the vertical side walls and has a transverse extent substantially equal to the common transverse extent of the vertical front and rear walls.
A transversely disposed folding line is formed in the top wall and divides the top wall into a leading section and a trailing section. A rotating means is provided for rotating the trailing section about the folding line until the trailing section is disposed normal to the leading section and the vertical rear wall is disposed in a horizontal plane. A support means is provided for supporting the vertical rear wall in said horizontal plane. The horizontally disposed top wall provides a first step when the auxiliary step means is deployed and the vertical rear wall provides a second step when disposed in said horizontal plane.
A first, longitudinally extending, vertical brace wall has an upper edge secured to a first edge of the trailing section of the top wall and a trailing edge secured to a first edge of the vertical rear wall. A second, longitudinally extending, vertical brace wall has an upper edge secured to a second edge of the trailing section of the top wall and a trailing edge secured to a second edge of the vertical rear wall. The first and second brace walls maintain the vertical rear wall in normal relation to the trailing section of the top wall. The first brace wall has a free leading edge in substantial alignment with an imaginary vertical plane that passes through the folding line and the second brace wall also has a free leading edge in substantial alignment with said imaginary vertical plane.
The rotating means includes an arcuate slot formed in a preselected one of the vertical side walls. The arcuate slot has a lowermost end formed in the preselected vertical side wall at a preselected point therein in substantial alignment with the imaginary vertical plane. The arcuate slot has an uppermost end in open communication with an upper edge of the preselected vertical side wall. A transversely disposed rod has opposite ends that extend through the first and second vertical brace walls at preselected apertures formed in a lower, leading corner of each of the vertical brace walls in substantial alignment with the imaginary vertical plane. The apertures are in axial alignment with the lowermost end of the arcuate slot when the leading and trailing sections of the top wall are in coplanar relation to one another. The rod has a length greater than the transverse extent of the front and rear vertical walls. It therefore extends transversely beyond the preselected vertical side wall a predetermined distance so that a free end thereof is adapted to be engaged by a user. Lifting the free end of the rod rotates the trailing end of the top wall about the folding line.
A gate means is pivotally mounted to a top edge of the preselected vertical side wall. It spans the uppermost end of the arcuate slot when the gate means is in repose and is momentarily pivotally opened when the user lifts the rod to a preselected height above the top edge of the preselected vertical wall. The gates means closes behind the rod so that when the rod is released by the user, the gate means supports the rod and prevents it from re-entering the arcuate slot, thereby maintaining the rear vertical wall in its horizontal, second step-providing position.
The space under the counter is enclosed at least in part by a front skirt and a back skirt. An opening is formed in the front skirt to slideably receive the auxiliary step means. A pair of laterally outwardly extending flanges is secured to the vertical front wall and a first magnet means is secured to a trailing side of said flanges. A second magnet means is secured to the front skirt on opposite sides of the opening formed therein. The first magnet means releasably engages the second magnet means when the auxiliary step means is stored within the space under the counter. A bias means is mounted on a leading side of the back skirt; it is under compression when the auxiliary step means is stored within the space under said counter. The bias means is adapted to exert a force that is slightly insufficient to separate the first and second magnet means from one another when the bias means is in a state of repose. When momentarily compressed and released, the bias means generates a force sufficient to separate the first and second magnet means from one another. A user may momentarily cause compression of the bias means by kicking the front wall.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that enables people to reach kitchen cabinets, or the like, that are mounted above kitchen or other counter tops.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus that is storable in an unused space beneath a counter.
Another important object is to provide an apparatus that deploys either one or two steps depending upon the requirements of a user.
Still another object is to provide an apparatus that is easily deployed by a user and just as easily returned to its storage configuration.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.